Love Story Of Two Prophecies
by Infinite Snow
Summary: When two extraordinary, famous, and brave people meet and slowly by slowly fall in love with each other... just one problem: he's the teacher, and she's his student! [Harry/Alex]
Author's note: If you have not read the prologue, then READ IT! It has the buildup of the current plot and tells you the pairings I plan to incorporate in this story. Spoiler alert, there will be a love triangle and Harry/Alex fluff.

I know I said I wouldn't continue the story, but I felt like I promised it so I should write the story. Plus the support for the story never stopped. You guys were persistent with your private messages and reviews, so I decided to continue this story for you guys.

READ THE PROLOGUE FIRST AND THEN READ THIS STORY. PROLOGUE IS ON MY PROFILE UNDER THE TAB, 'MY STORIES'.

-o-

"Well," Theresa smiled, "We're here."

Alex looked at her mother as if the brunnette gained another head. Was she crazy? Run through a wall and risk a head injury? NUH-UH.

"Mom, I don't see what's the appeal by running through a stone wall! That could cause internal brain damage!" Justin argued. Even though Alex never understood Justin's choice of complicated vocabulary, most of it made sense, so she nodded in agreement.

"You will run right through," Jerry sighed, "Just do it and you'll see."

Justin gripped the handle of his cart and sucked in a deep breath and muttered, "Ready to die young."

With that, Justin lunged at the wall and to Alex and Max's surprise, he ran right through the wall.

"No way!" Max exclaimed, "Lemme try!"

The eager boy ran right after, running right through the wall. Alex now had enough confidence that she wouldn't make a fool out of herself.

"C'mon Harper, let's do this," Alex grinned.

But when the pair ran towards the wall, they got thrown backwards and the two were rubbing their throbbing heads.

"And you said it would work, dad," Alex groaned.

"Just try again," Theresa suggested.

"And risk further injury? No thanks," Alex snapped, with Harper nodding along.

"You'll be fine just try again," Jerry persuaded the girls.

"A toast to death," Alex muttered.

"Cheers," Harper retorted as the two lunged at the stone wall again.

Alex and Harper had braced themselves for the hard resistance and the throbbing pain in the head again. Instead, a huge gust of wind blew in their faces and they heard a train whistle.

"Wow, we did it," Harper grinned, "Platform 9 ¾."

"Hey you slowpokes, get your stuff on the train!" Max yelled at the two, breaking them from their temporary trance.

"Crap," Alex cursed as she and her friend hastily grabbed their bags and shrunk them so that getting onto the train was easier.

"Over here!" Max yelled, leading them to a nearby compartment.

Alex enlarged her and Harper's bags to their normal size and placed them away.

"I took our robes out from our bags because we need to get changed before the train stops," Harper said, handing Alex her bundle.

"Harper, you do realize I can flash you into those clothes, right?" Alex smirked.

Harper shuddered, remembering the Jessica Moon fiasco, "No thanks, like I said back then. I feel like there's a brief moment where I am naked."

The brunette merely shrugged in reply and said, "If you fall asleep and need a quick change in a second, I can do it for you. And btw, nobody sees you naked when you flash yourself into clothes."

"I'll keep that in mind, should I run out of time," Harper nodded.

"Now let's get accommodated," Alex smiled.

As the two sat down in their own compartment (the empty one next to Justin and Max) there was a knock to the door. The door opened, revealing a shy red-head.

"Um, do you have enough space for me to sit?" Ginny asked, "Your brothers refused to let me share their compartment."

"Because they're boys and immature ones," Alex grinned, waving the redhead to come in, "We got one whole seat for you. Come in."

"Thank goodness!" Ginny sighed in relief, "They were so rude to me! Well, actually the older one was. The younger one was about to offer me some space when I got shoved out rudely."

"Those are my brothers I tell ya," Alex snorted, "How did you know they were my brothers?"

"They told me you were their sister and were occupying the compartment next to theirs," Ginny replied as she sat down and put up her stuff.

Harper reached to close the door and Alex looked at Ginny in interest.

"Well my older brother is a bit of a jerk. Nothing can come between him and his obsession with studying. And he has this tendency to shun those he believes in that deranged mind of his is lower than him," Alex shrugged, "Don't get too butthurt that he doesn't like you. He hates a lot of people, including me."

"Okay," Ginny smiled, happy that Alex was nicer than what Justin explained her to be.

"But Max is a little clueless. He's nice, but if you try to send subtle hints, he's just oblivious to them," Alex shrugged, "I think you won't have that much of a trouble getting along with him. He's not as much of a stuck up like Justin is."

"That's good," Ginny nodded.

"I'm so nervous for this," Harper squealed.

"Is this your first time?" Ginny asked.

"You could say that," Alex shrugged, "We're American wizards. My brothers and I have attended a Wizard school in America called WizTech. But I dunno why but they closed so we're coming here to continue our education."

"You will love it," Ginny smiled, "I hope you get Gryffindor."

"Wait what?" Alex asked.

"There are four houses in Hogwarts. Upon arrivals, new students get sorted into them," Ginny said, "A talking hat sorts you based on your personality."

"Well what are they?" Harper asked.

"Well Ravenclaw is for the smart people, possibly your older brother Justin. I can see your younger brother Max being in Hufflepuff, which is those for the kind-hearted. I think you're a bold and brave person in which you may be in Gryffindor, with me. And lastly, there is Slytherin which is those who are sly, cunning and mostly evil," Ginny explained.

"I am a little sly and cunning but would never want to do anything bad," Alex pondered, "I just love doing pranks on my enemies."

"Yeah, I can see you getting in Gryffindor. Bet Stevie would be in Slytherin, because she's a greedy bitch," Harper nodded.

"Stevie?" Ginny asked, curious.

Alex sighed and nodded as she explained, "Stevie used to be my friend. When I found out she was a wizard, I became all excited and completely cast Harper aside in an attempt to be her friend. But then I found out she was secretly evil, stirring up a revolution that could cause chaos, to put it simply. I thought I killed her, but she was restored back to life. And she's on this train."

"That sucks," Ginny agreed, "I hope you make enough friends to make sure she can't bully you."

"Well I'm on that. And you're our friend. And I must say, you are an amazing person, and a normal sane person at that," Alex grinned, with Harper happily nodding.

"Normal? But I'm a wizard," Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, but other than that you're a sane person, I like that," Alex said.

"What're you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"Well all of Justin's ex's were crazy and some of them were difficult to deal with, as his sister," Alex sighed.

"How crazy?"

Alex and Harper grinned at each other and smiled at Ginny, and decided to spit fire their responses.

"His list of ex-girlfriends include a gothic human girl…"

"...a werewolf…"

"A centaur…"

"A psycopath…"

"An angel of Darkness…"

"And most recently, a vampire."

"Wow," Ginny breathed in amazement, "He has quite the list."

"And his last girlfriend, the vampire chick was the most two faced bitch I met," Alex shook her head.

"At first her jelly donut trick of licking all the jelly out was cute, until she wanted our bloods and stalked us until Justin broke up with her," Harper shook her head.

"Why would he date those kind of girls?" Ginny asked.

Alex hesitated and answered, "You will keep this secret, won't you?"

Ginny, unsure, nodded. She did know she liked to have Alex as a friend, so one secret couldn't hurt, could it?

"We're a royal pureblood family, the Russo's," Alex admitted.

"THE RUSSOS?" Ginny quietly exclaimed.

Alex winced, but nodded, "It's more twisted than it sounds. One of us has to stay behind to keep the family's legacy of a pureblood family. That's Justin. He readily volunteered because he values social status more than anything. Max and I are free to choose whomever to marry."

"But why would he have to?" Ginny asked.

"Someone has to be unhappy," Alex whispered, "It wasn't an easy decision."

Ginny nodded and opened her mouth to reply when the train jerked to a halt. Alex rolled her eyes and flashed her wand so the girls were suddenly dressed in their Hogwarts robe.

"I think I like your magic," Ginny blurt out loud.

"I know," Alex smirked, "But we should go or else people will leave us behind."

-o-

"Stay here," a woman in emerald green robes sternly ordered the first years and former Wiz-Tech students, before disappearing behind the doors.

"Yo Russo!" A voice sneered.

Alex closed her eyes and it took all her will not to throttle the person from whom the voice came from. Stevie.

"Hello Stevie. I am unhappy to hear that you lived," Alex sarcastically spat.

The girl with the bleached hair frowned mockingly as she tsked, "Aww, did someone miss me?"

"Who would miss someone as stupid as you?" Alex shot back.

Stevie cocked her head to the side as she grinned like a cheshire cat, irking Alex even more, "I think you forgot we used to be besties, Alex. Don't you remember those fake beards?"

Alex remembered, and that memory just tugged at her heart a little. That time when they innocently goofed around, cruelly leaving Harper out, like she was an outcast. The most important friendship she could have lost, and it would all be her own fault.

But it felt like the biggest blow that the person she thought she knew so well in so little time turned out to be evil beyond her wildest dreams.

"Hope Hogwarts sees what a two-timing bitch you are," Alex forced fake sympathy into her face as she taunted, "If you were truly a two faced person, then honey at least make one pretty."

Stevie had nothing to say to that and couldn't reply because the lady came back, ordering the first years to file in first before the WizTech students.

"Had she not come in here so quickly, I would have strangled Stevie already," Alex whispered to Harper.

Harper sighed and shook her head, "Please don't Alex. You got into trouble with Professor Crumbs and Mr. Laritate so many times. Please don't do something reckless like dying a teacher's hair green here, please?"

"A prankster can't promise anything," Alex shrugged.

When Harper looked at Alex like she was nuts, Alex rolled her eyes and stuck out her pinky.

"But if my roommate is not you and she turns out to be a fangirl, I am knotting her hair together," Alex said.

"Just none of the teachers, okay Alex?" Harper pressed.

Alex rolled her eyes but nevertheless nodded to her best friends as they walked into the Great Hall to be sorted.

"I hope we get Gryffindor," was the last thing heard by Alex before the sorting began.

-o-

 _A/N: I know I said I wouldn't do such a tacky story about Russo's going to Hogwarts and all that crap, but the guilt was really eating me! I don't like to go back on promises I made, so here you go! I hope you all like it! I will try to update more during the summer and Harry/Alex fluff will slowly develop over the plot as I try to re-educate myself on everything Harry Potter._


End file.
